Dancing on Ice Wiki
Welcome to the Dancing on Ice Wiki ITV's Dancing on Ice, is a British television show, in which celebrities and their professional partners figure skate in front of a panel of judges. Hosted by Holly Willoughby and Phillip Schofield, previously with Christine Bleakley. Summary Dancing on Ice is a British television show, in which celebrities and their professional partners figure skate in front of a panel of judges. Originally titled Skating With Celebrities the show was renamed following the failure of ITV's celebrity orientated 2005 summer schedule. Dancing on Ice is frequently compared to BBC's Strictly Come Dancing. The BBC actually did a Strictly Come Dancing special entitled Strictly Ice Dancing at Christmas 2004 which was won by England goalkeeper David Seaman. ITV's show was given a January premier amidst network doubts about its visibility but became a surprise hit in Britain, where it became the third highest rated television show of 2006. It attained an impressive thirteen million viewers for the final in March 2006. Britain's best-known ice-skating duo and former Olympic champions Jayne Torvill and Christopher Dean help to train the aspiring dancers, and also appear throughout the show with comments and advice. Head Coach Karen Barber also trains the skaters for the live show. Since the beginning Torvill and Dean have opened every episode with a performance, with the exception of the second, third and fourth shows of the fourth series, when Torvill performed alone due to Dean's recovery from a shoulder operation. The show is presented by Phillip Schofield and Holly Willoughby, with commentary from Tony Gubba and the voiceovers are done by John Sachs (previously Marc Silk in series 1 and Bob Lawrence in series 2 and 3). The members of The Ice Panel were originally Karen Barber, Jason Gardiner, Nicky Slater and Robin Cousins, and the fifth judge varied from series to series: Karen Kresge in the first series, Natalia Bestemianova in the second, Ruthie Henshall in the third and fourth and Emma Bunton in the fifth. In series 6, there were only three judges: Gardiner, Cousins and Bunton. During the shows first two series it ran two supplementary programmes - Dancing on Ice Defrosted presented by Stephen Mulhern, and Dancing on Ice Exclusive (or Dancing on Ice Extra during its first series) hosted by Andi Peters alongside Andrea McLean in series one and Ben Shephard in series two. In mid 2007, it was announced that both shows would not return to accompany the third series as the audience attracted is out of ITV2's target range. As part of ITV's new revamped schedule at the start of 2008, from the third series, the show aired on a Sunday night and featured updated music and new titles as well as redesigned graphics. The third series finale was a massive draw for ITV pulling an average 11.7 million viewers (up from 9.6 million the previous year) peaking at 12.6 million viewers over the two hour slot, up over a million from season two. The fifth series began on 10 January 2010. The show has also been commissioned up until 2011 with Torvill and Dean as coaches for which they will be paid £250,000 each series. Holly Willoughby left after series 6 and was replaced by Christine Bleakley for series 7 until series 9. Series 9 was an all-star series because ITV didn't renew the contract and the show was axed after series 9. The show returned in 2018 with Holly Willoughby and Phillip Schofield and has produced series 10, 11 and 12. Category:Browse